Meet the Archers
by Shadowed Chaos
Summary: Random day in the word of one fem!Roy and Fuhrer!Archer family. Kinds of a meet the Archers kind of thing, set in the upcoming Generational Legacy series.


Just a peak into the disfuntal world of Generational Legacy, the Archer Family this time. please don't mine the fact that Roy is somehow a female now. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but Calista, Charlton, Alexandria and Francis are mine.

* * *

Frank Archer was in the den with the ever present stack of mild paperwork. He knew that he could shove onto some one lower in the military, but then his ever caring and vigilant wife would ask him where his work was. Looking up, he saw his saw his daughter, Calista.

"Hello Calista. How was school?" he asked simply to the 14 year old girl as she entered the den.

"It was... it was strange to say the least, Father. My first chemistry lab lesson ended up being post phoned as someone had blown up the labs." She made a face at that, as if it was mundane and rather plebeian to do such an act. "Though one boy, Ryan I think that his name was, did find it funny."

"Ryan?" he put the papers down and got up from his spot. "Sounds like a Kimblee..."

"Yes Father. " she sat down on one of the couches, her hands in her lap as she looked at her father, the current fuhrer. "Ryan Kimblee I believe he introduced himself to me as. His older brother though… he has no manners." she scowled slightly, her blue eyes showing the dislike. "Nevertheless, I was talking to him during the break, and he mentioned that he had four other brothers and sisters."

Archer snickered – not that he would EVER admit to doing such a thing, as he had met the bomb fanatic child as well. "I'm not too concerned with Ryan, though more so with Rhys. If he has no manners as you say..." he said quietly as he headed over to his daughter and hugged her lightly. It was only in public that he keep up his bastardlyness, but in the privet confines of the mansion, he was able to relax perhaps just the tiniest bit.

The girl smiled and hugged her father back. "I do not like him... Ryan I do not mind." then she sighed. "But I do have homework to do. So if you will excuse me, Father?"

"Father! Mother's burning water again!" Charlton cried from the dinning room, where he was studying and doing his homework like a good child. His younger brother, Francis, sniggered, watching his mother when he was meant to be focusing on his school work.

"I am not burning water. It just caught alight!" Ryoko Archer called back.

"Ryoko... Turn the stove off move the pot to the back burner and get the baking soda and put it on the flames." Archer said annoyed as he went to investigate the damage. He found his wife standing with a pot that was full of baking soda, still wearing a flustered look.

"You should take some lessons.. Less chance of burning the house down." he said as he pulled his wife close and looks at the charred mess on the stove. He looked back at his wife and then sighed.

"Leave the cooking to me till you don't risk burning things down anymore." He loved her, he really did. But at times, it was safer to keep the ex-Flame Alchemist away from fire, there was less chance of something ending up flame grilled. Or worse, the house – more like mansion – burning down.

"Yes dear." Ryoko said and then leant against her husband. "How did Calista's first day of the new school go?"

"The Chemistry lab was almost blown up. Met some interesting people and I am worried as she mentioned Rhys." Archer spoke softly.

"Rhys? The child that did all the damage on New Years Eve six years ago?" she asked, looking at the most powerful man in the state.

"Yes... we have to watch that one." he whispered into his lover's ear and lightly nipped on it purring to the Pyro alchemist that can still use alchemy despite being banned from using the spark gloves. Though that precaution had been at first for his own safely, seeing as the male turned female had not been that impressed, and then, to be made to leave the military as she was now female. Archer knew that he had hurt the Alchemist pride, but, at the time, he did not care.

"Mmm... right now I can think of something that you have to do too..." Ryoko said with a smug look. "Paperwork is calling you, my dear." one of the things that she enjoyed was not having to any paperwork. And watching her lover and husband do it, as it was fun to nag him. Work was work and it came before pleasure.

The current fuhrer sulked at this knowing he can't escape the more important of papers to sign and be sent out. "You know exactly how to chase me off.. But I can always delay them and what not." he purred.

Ryoko raised an eye brow and then smirks. "The country cannot run its self dear." she purred, looking up at the slightly taller male.

"And it's not like you don't get enough in bed. But now, off with you to do the paperwork." She said as Archer sulked, but headed to finish his paperwork. That was on scary thing about the former male. She knew exactly how to get him to do his paperwork.

"The Fuhrer can't not do his work." she called as she headed into the kitchen to start to clean up the mess, ignoring the sniggering trio of Charlton, Alexandria and Francis at the kitchen table.

Frank just groaned.

* * *

Well? What did you think? Love it, hate? Any suggestions for it? 


End file.
